huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Exile Island
Exile Island is a game-changing twist used in Survivor. Exile Island is a small campsite apart from the actual tribe camps where one or two contestants will be left, banished for a predetermined period of time. Though in seclusion, the banished castaway(s) will often have a "consolation prize" such as a clue to the location of a Hidden Immunity Idol that may or not be hidden there. Premise The premise of Exile Island is simple: To force someone (though still depending if there is another twist) to live on his/her own on an uninhabited island. The logic is that the banished player will be separated from their tribe, unable to strategize and will be out of the loop until a predetermined period of time. This twist provides more emphasis on the social aspect of the game, for which players can have an open opportunity to gossip and/or to campaign the ouster of the exiled survivor. However, all these can backfire, as Exile Island provides clues to the whereabouts of a Hidden Immunity Idol, which may or may be not be hidden on the island. Clues will constantly be handed in every episode, though it does not guarantee the player truly finding the Idol (especially if the Idol had already been found by someone else). This will add more mystery in the game as suspicion would arise between the castaways regarding who really has the Idol. Usually after winning a Reward Challenge, aside from the reward itself, the winning tribe (or individual/group, if merged) will also have the power to send one person from the losing tribe/team to Exile Island. Hidden Immunity Idols on Exile Island Though players may feel alone and uneasy during their banishment, there is a silver lining about staying on the dreaded island - a clue to the whereabouts of a Hidden Immunity Idol that may or may not be hidden somewhere on Exile Island. But recently, Exile Island was merely reduced as a decoy; with players discovering that the Idol is hidden back at his/her tribe's camp (if the game is still in its inter-tribal phase, players can safely assume that there are two Idols, one hidden at each camp). Survivor Palau The first use of exile island was a one-time exile during Survivor: Palau. Since Sienta was not selected for either of the tribes, she was sent to exile island. Once the first person was voted out of the season, she took their place on the losing tribe. Survivor Tocantins For the first time in Survivor history, Exile Island was in play as a whole season twist during Survivor: Tocantins. During the pre-merge of the game, the winning tribe has the ability to put on person on Exile Island to find the Hidden Immunity Idol. During the post-merge, the castaway with immunity chose who went to exile, including themselves. Exile Island was in play until the Final Six. Survivor: The Amazon During the pre-merge of the game in Survivor: The Amazon, the winning tribe had the opportunity to exile one of their members until the upcoming immunity challenge. This was where the Hidden Immunity Idol was hidden, and cause much friction between the castaways as whoever went there had great power. However, during the post-merge the winner of the immunity challenge chose who was exiled, excluding themselves. Exile Island was in play until Day 31, where it was then used as a challenge location. Trivia *In both seasons that Exile Island was in play for the whole season, a red tribe was present. *Laura, Aida, Joey and Julia are the only castaways who were exiled on more than one occasion. *Hunter is currently the only Sole Survivor to visit Exile Island in the season they won. **Marina was exiled but she had won in a season prior to competing on the one she was exiled. Category:Gameplay